Twilight 4 La fin des Volturi
by Cullen's Bear
Summary: Cette fan fic reprend les derniers chapitres de Révélation où les Volturi et leur garde débarquent à Forks pour tuer Renesmée. Mais les Cullen et les autres vampires qu’ils ont rassemblé, ne sont pas seuls.
1. Une vision déterminante pour la victoire

**Twilight 4 - La fin des Volturi**

Cette fan fic reprend les derniers chapitres de « Révélation » où les Volturi et leur garde débarquent à Forks pour tuer Renesmée. Mais les Cullen et les autres vampires qu'ils ont rassemblé, ne sont pas seuls. Ils sont rejoints par les loups-garous Quileutes qui veulent vaincre leurs ennemis. Cependant, certains des gardes des Volturi, ayant (enfin) compris qu'ils étaient manipulés, vont changer de camp.

**Chapitre 1 - Une vision déterminante pour la victoire**

**POV Jacob**

**« Irina, une vampire du clan de Denali, a informé les Volturi de l'existence de Renesmée, la prenant à tort pour une enfant immortelle qui ne grandira jamais. Ces derniers, accompagnés de leur garde, seront ici dans un mois. Ils vont la tuer et nous avec ! »**dit Alice, informant sa famille de ce qu'elle voyait.

_« Jamais ils ne toucheront à un cheveu de ma fille ! »_ rugit Bella, soudainement hors d'elle.

Sa colère la rendit plus dangereuse que jamais, depuis sa transformation et la naissance de Renesmée.

Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle.

Je sortis dans les bois pour prévenir les miens, laissant les Cullen en famille.

_**« Embry ? Leah ? Quil ? Sam ? Seth ? »**_ les appelai-je en pensée.

Leah et Seth Clearwater, ainsi qu'Embry Call et Quil Ateara, qui faisaient partie de ma meute, furent les premiers à me rejoindre.

Les autres, dont Jared et Paul, arrivèrent peu après, Sam Uley à leur tête.

Il y eut un moment de tension entre Sam et moi, étant tous deux des loups alphas sur le même territoire, sans compter que j'étais un ancien membre de la meute qu'il dirigeait.

Pendant qu'Embry, Leah, Quil, Sam et Seth se mirent en cercle autour de moi, je leur racontais les événements du matin, les autres devant rester en retrait sur ordre de Sam.

_**« Quelles ordures ! Venir ici pour tuer une enfant ! »**_ lança Leah, sitôt mon récit achevé.

_**« Il faudrait annuler le traité, du moins quelques jours, afin de tenir un conseil de guerre avec le clan des Cullen. Si le clan des Volturi débarque et découvre notre existence, il faudra nous charger d'eux et les détruire. »**_ dis-je à mes « frères » et à ma « sœur ».

_**« Dis plutôt que tu tiens beaucoup à cette demi-sangsue dont tu t'es imprégné ! »**_ m'accusa Sam, en sachant mon imprégnation sur la fille de celui que je considérais autrefois comme un ennemi mortel.

_**« C'est vrai, Jacob ? Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ? »**_ demanda Leah, soudain livide.

Elle s'enfuit dans les bois, mon absence de réaction répondant à sa question.

_**« Elle est amoureuse de toi. »**_ me dit son petit frère en aparté.

_**« Leah ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite ! »**_ ordonnai-je calmement à la fuyarde.

Elle eut du mal à obéir mais finit par revenir, révoltée par mon attitude.

_**« Attendez moi là, je reviens dans 5 minutes. »**_ dis-je aux autres.

Je repris ma forme humaine pour aller voir Alice et Jasper.

**POV Alice**

J'eus une autre vision, plus surprenante et agréable à la fois.

Surprenante parce que jamais autant de **« laquais »** des Volturi ne faisaient volte-face en même temps.

Agréable parce qu'avec eux, nous remporterions la victoire de manière écrasante sur nos ennemis.

Même Aro ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Je ricanais intérieurement en repensant à son expression.

_« Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous n'aurons plus de soucis »_ dit Edward qui venait de lire mes pensées.

_« Quoi donc ? »_ voulurent savoir les autres.

_« La défection de certains de ses gardes va choquer Aro. Mais vous saurez leurs noms en temps voulu »_ dit-il, coupant court aux interrogations de Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Esmée, Jacob, Jasper, Renesmée et Rosalie.

**POV Jacob**

Je retournais voir les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils avaient tous repris forme humaine.

_« Les gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : certains des gardes des Volturi vont changer de camp le jour de leur arrivée. Alice vient de le voir. Mais je ne sais pas leurs noms. Nous saurons qui ils sont dans un mois, quand ils arriveront ici. »_ lancais-je.

Mes paroles les stupéfièrent.

_« Des vampires qui trahissent leur _**« famille »**_ pour en rallier une autre, c'est une première. »_ dit Seth.

_« Et ce, aux yeux de tous. »_ ajouta Quil.

_« Le jour J, en plus. »_ renchérit Leah.

_« Je suis d'accord pour suspendre le traité le temps qu'il faudra. J'accepte le conseil de guerre mais je veux ta parole qu'ils ne feront rien d'autre que discuter avec nous. »_ déclara Sam d'un air sérieux.

_« Promis. »_ répliquai-je.

_**À suivre…**_


	2. De nouveaux alliés pour les Cullen

**Chapitre 2 - De nouveaux alliés pour les Cullen**

_Un mois plus tard, les Cullen et tous leurs alliés attendirent les Volturi et leurs gardes pour le combat final._

_Alice et Jasper étaient partis chercher tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, plus deux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas (qu'ils avaient rencontrés en Amazonie), et revinrent peu après le début des hostilités._

**POV Edward**

La vision qu'avait eue Alice me revint souvent en tête.

Je savais qui allait rejoindre notre camp.

L'un d'entre eux, je le savais, était plutôt dangereux malgré son apparence, ayant eu à subir ses assauts mentaux* à Volterra.

Je grimaçais à ce souvenir douloureux.

Le mois qu'Alice nous avait donné s'était écoulé trop rapidement pour nous tous.

Bien que le clan de Denali (Éléazar, Carmen, Kate et Tanya) eut refusé de nous aider à vaincre la menace des nouveaux vampires**, il s'est senti coupable, est venu s'excuser et s'est rallié à nos côtés en insistant pour faire partie intégrante du clan Cullen, ce qui lui a été accordé.

Quant à certains de nos **« invités »**, l'attente fut longue, impatients d'être le jour J.

Emmett, pour passer le temps, s'était fait une joie d'entraîner Bella au combat.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle, nouvelle-née de 3 mois, le batte plusieurs fois au bras-de-fer.

Ils choisirent, comme terrain d'entraînement, l'endroit où nous pratiquions le base-ball.

Leurs séances étaient assez brutales : on aurait dit le combat d'un grizzli contre une gazelle indestructible.

Bella se mouvait si vite qu'Emmett la ratait deux fois sur trois, et quand il la touchait, il faisait des vols planés de plus de 50 mètres.

Plus il se faisait battre et plus il était furieux, l'intensité des séances augmentant avec son envie d'avoir le dessus sur Bella.

_**« Pauvre Emmett ! Il va se tuer si je ne l'arrête pas. »**_ pensa Rosalie, après qu'il eut de nouveau détruit des arbres contre lesquels il avait atterri.

**POV Bella**

Je m'en voulais d'envoyer valser Emmett aussi loin mais il revenait toujours à la charge.

_« Ça suffit ! J'en peux plus ! »_ hurla Rosalie, interrompant le combat.

Son intervention alarma son mari qui la rejoignit deux secondes plus tard.

Il faut dire que ces temps-ci, je passais plus de temps avec lui qu'elle et Rosalie était une peu jalouse.

Sans compter sur mon autre entraînement avec Kate et Zafrina destiné à dompter mon bouclier, le temps passé auprès d'Edward diminuait de jour en jour.

_« Elle a raison, Emmett. Elle et toi êtes plus distants qu'avant. Ton obstination à vouloir battre Bella risque de faire Rosalie te quitter. »_ ditMaggie.

_« Désolé, Rosalie. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Que veux-tu pour me faire pardonner ? »_ ditEmmett, penaud.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regarda d'un air glacial, lui tourna le dos et fonça vers la villa.

Il la rejoignit de suite, voulant s'expliquer.

Edward étant au cottage avec Renesmée, j'allais les y retrouver.

C'était notre dernière journée avant l'arrivée des Volturi.

Demain, ils seraient là et nous étions prêts à les accueillir.

_**À suivre…**_

_*Vous avez deviné son nom ? Enfin ! Jane, la spécialiste de la torture mentale. Cf. Tentation._

_** Cf. Hésitation_


	3. La bataille finale

**Chapitre 3 - La bataille finale**

_C'est le grand jour, les Cullen et leurs alliés sont prêts à accueillir les Volturi. Le combat va bientôt commencer._

**POV Siobhan**

Les Cullen étaient en première ligne avec les Denali.

Les égyptiens, les roumains, les nomades, mon clan et moi constituâmes la seconde.

Je vis qu'Alec, Chelsea, Démétri, Heidi et Jane se trouvaient à la limite du bouclier de Bella et eus l'idée de les faire changer de camp, me concentrant de toutes mes forces sur cette pensée.

Le résultat ne se fit guère attendre et je souris.

_**« J'y crois pas, mon pouvoir fonctionne mieux que ce que j'espérais ! »**_

Les cinq gardes ne tardèrent pas à franchir le bouclier, sous l'œil inquisiteur des Cullen et leurs esprits passés en revue par Edward qui voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Constatant que tout danger était écarté, il se tassa aux côtés de Bella et l'espace libre qu'il avait laissé fut bientôt occupé par nos nouveaux alliés.

La tête d'Aro, quand il vit ses gardes se tourner vers lui restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

**POV Aro**

_**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça maintenant ! Sans eux, on est foutus ! »**_ pensai-je, les yeux écarquillés, en observant Alec, Chelsea, Démétri, Heidi et Jane traverser le bouclier de Bella, la vampire que j'espérais intégrer à ma garde.

_« C'est fini, Aro. Tu as perdu. Laisse-nous et ne reviens pas. »_ lança Edward gravement.

_« LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS A OSÉ ME PRIVER DE MES MEILLEURS GARDES ?! LEQUEL ?! »_ hurlai-je, hors de moi.

_« C'est moi ! »_ fit Siobhan qui apparut.

_**« Siobhan ? Mais c'est impossible ! Elle n'a pas de pouvoir. Comment, dans ce cas, expliquer cette situation ? »**_

_« Écoute Edward, Aro, et pars ! Retourne à Volterra et restes-y ! Tu n'as plus ta place ici ! »_ m'enjoignit Jane en me fixant.

Jane m'avait appelé « Aro » et non pas « Maître Aro » comme elle le faisait d'habitude, ma fureur augmenta.

D'un geste, j'autorisai le reste de mes gardes à combattre.

Afton hésita à l'idée de devoir tuer Chelsea, sa compagne, cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Croisant mes yeux furieux, il obéit à contrecœur.

Sans Chelsea pour les coordonner, les gardes étaient beaucoup moins disciplinés et Félix et Santiago furent rapidement éliminés.

Afton tint à peine dix secondes de plus qu'eux, tombant sous les yeux de Chelsea qui n'eut aucun regret en le voyant mourir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le carnage prit fin, mes gardes tous morts ou en fuite.

Je constatai avec aigreur qu'aucun vampire du camp adverse n'avait succombé.

Athenodora, Caïus, Marcus, Sulpicia et moi fûmes regroupés par nos vainqueurs.

**POV Vladimir**

J'ai adoré la tête d'Aro quand les épouses, ses frères et lui se retrouvèrent encerclés.

Stefan et moi étions enfin vengés de la défaite cuisante et de l'humiliation que nous avions subies 500 ans plus tôt.

Athenodora et Sulpicia furent arrachées de force à leurs maris respectifs et contraintes de nous suivre.

« Vous avez tué nos compagnes, on garde les vôtres ! » lança Stefan aux Volturi défaits.

**POV Bella**

Aro et Caïus grognèrent en voyant les roumains s'éloigner avec leurs épouses mais se turent à l'approche de Jane, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

Seul Marcus resta de marbre.

Tanya s'approcha de Caïus et mit fin à sa vie, en souvenir de sa sœur Irina.

Je ne m'interposais pas, comprenant sa motivation.

Marcus fut épargné, n'ayant jamais eu l'intention de nous nuire, et put partir sans tarder.

Quant à Aro, il fut déchu et exécuté pour ses crimes passés.

Deux des trois frères Volturi ayant disparu, nous n'avions plus rien à craindre.

Désormais, aucun vampire ou groupe de vampires ne serait **« supérieur »** aux autres.

**Deux siècles plus tard**

**POV Alice**

Alec, Chelsea, Démétri et Jane avaient rejoint notre famille et s'étaient adaptés, difficilement au début, à notre mode d'alimentation.

Heidi, elle, choisit la vie de nomade et de temps à autre, nous rendait visite.

Jacob et Renesmée s'étaient mariés le jour de ses 7 ans, au grand dam de Rosalie et notre famille s'agrandit.

Bella et Edward devinrent six fois grands-parents, les quatre décennies suivantes.

Leurs descendants grandirent et d'autres générations apparurent.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 200ème anniversaire de notre victoire et tous ceux qui l'ont vécu sont parmi nous.

_**Fin**__** de la fanfic**_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!


End file.
